


Random Prompt Fics

by SweetLiliumPoison



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anything goes - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, So long as I can write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLiliumPoison/pseuds/SweetLiliumPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says a set of random pairing short stories from Prompts that different  people have given me. Feel free to throw a prompt at me if you want and i will see if I Can't write anything out with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Thor/Tony Stark - Apple

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am about 1 hour into a 7 hour flight and bored out of my mind. My friend challenged me to try my hand at Prompt fics, and was pretty impressed with my first attempt. She convinced me to post it here to see what other people thought of it.

**Prompt: Thor/Tony Stark - Apple**

 

Tony shifted through the food in the refrigerator look for something to eat. He grumbled as nothing caught his interested.

He shut the door to the refrigerator with a sigh and placed a hand over his grumbling stomach, “Figures the one time I’m actually craving something I can’t find anything that looks good to eat.”

Tony was trying to figure out if it would be worth it to order out when Thor walked into the Kitchen and noticed him standing there.

Thor gave Tony a warm smile, ‘Hello, Man of Iron,” He greeted as he walked over to the cabinet.

Tony gave him an absent-minded hello; his mind still trying to figure out what to do about his situation; and it caught Thor’s attention. He stopped walking and gave Tony an odd look as he asked, “Something bothers you, friend?”

Tony blinked and looked up at him, “Huh – Oh, yeah. Sorry, Point-break, I’m just hungry but I can’t find anything I want to eat.”

Thor blinked, “I do not understand. Has someone taken all of our food?”

Tony laughed, “No Thor, the fridge and cabinets are still full. I’m just craving a specific type of food and anything else probably won’t help me feel full.”

Thor tilted his head to the side, “It must be a Midgardian thing. I have never heard of such a condition before. What is it you are craving exactly?”

Tony smiles, “I wouldn’t call it a condition, par say, I will survive even if I don’t get what I’m craving I just wouldn’t feel as full as I would if I had it. I am craving something sweet but slightly bitter right now to be honest, but we don’t have anything that fits that. I was thinking about ordering out, but at the same time I don’t feel like that…”

Thor perked up with a smile, “I might be able to assist you with that actually, Man of Iron, if you would trust me enough to do so.”

Tony shrugged, “Thus far you haven’t killed me, so sure why not.”

Thor smiled as he walked over to the counter and got a bowl out from the cabinet, “Please sit down then, this will take but a few minutes.”

Tony sat down at the table and tried to watch what Thor was doing, but the angle didn’t let him.  It took about 2 minutes for Thor to finish whatever he was working on and he walked over to the table to sit down next to Tony and push the bowl he was holding towards him.

Tony looked down at the bowl and blinked as he saw some apple slices covered in what looked like sugar and caramel sauce. He looked back up at Thor questioningly, who only picked up one of the slices and held it to Tony’s lips.

Tony took a bite of the apple and his eyes blew open at the taste. The apple itself was crispy and had a bitter taste too it, the sugar was pure cane sugar so it was very sweet, and the caramel was warm and soft. Tony made a noise of approval in the back of his throat as he took the rest of the apple slice from Thor’s fingers.

Thor smiled, “Lady Jane taught me how to make this before… before she forgot who I was,” Thor said as he reached down and picked up another apple slice, “I rather like it because you can change small things like the kind of apple used or change the caramel sauce for chocolate sauce and create an entirely new treat.”

Tony smiled softly as Thor pressed the apple slice against his lips again. He ate the slice making sure to savor the taste for a moment before saying, “I’m sorry about what happened with Jane, Thor. I can’t imagine how much it had to hurt to lose her like that.”

Thor’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes as he said, “I was not expecting to spend forever with her; my life is millenias longer than any mortals; but I was expecting to have a little longer with her than I did. There is nothing that can be done to change what happened though. I need to move on, maybe find someone else to help ease the pain.”

Tony smiles at him, “I hope that works out for you big guy, I really do.”

Thor truly smiled this time, picked up another apple slice, and holds it to Tony’s lips again. Tony laughed and said, “You know, it’s very weird to be hand feed by another guy,” even as he bites into the slice.

Thor blinked, “I am sorry. I will stop if you wish.”                            

Tony shook his head, “I didn’t mean it like that, Thor. If you want to do this I don’t really mind.”

Thor just picked up another slice and holds it to Tony’s lips again in answer. Tony took another bite and chewed slowly. As he goes to finish off the second half of the slice he realized Thor’s fingers have become covered with the Caramel sauce and sugar. He didn’t think about it, just leaned in and licked the sauce off Thor’s fingers before he could pull them away.

Tony went wide-eyed for a moment and looked up at Thor expecting to see a look of disgust on the god’s face. Instead Thor was smiling at him, his blue eyes sparkling warmly with the lids slightly lowered. Thor just grabs another apple slice and holds it to Tony’s lips again, all the while never breaking eye contact with him.

Soon the bowl is empty and Tony is feeling nice and full. Thor picks up the bowl and washes it off in the sink before placing it in the dish washer, “Would you like to join me for a movie in the living room? It’s a little cold because someone turned off the heating unit last night, but I do have some blankets spread out on the couch we could… curl up under.”

Tony felt his checks warm up slightly, “Sure Thor, I don’t see why not. It sounds like fun.


	2. Prompt: Tony Stark/Jemma Simmons – Jealousy

**Prompt: Tony Stark/Jemma Simmons – Jealousy**

 

Simonds sat on the couch in the living room of Stark Tower; or Avengers Tower as people started calling it when the rest of the Avengers moved in after S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed; just staring at the wall.

She was thankful that the avengers had been kind enough to open their home to the team when Mr. Stark had found out Agent Coulson was still alive and wanted to keep the man close to help him manage the slowly rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D., but it seemed being here was causing the team to start pulling away from each other.

Agent May had gotten close to Captain Rogers, and the two of them seemed to be forming a very close bond. The Captain had even managed to make her smile once. Sky really seemed to like Agent Barton, though Simmons couldn’t understand what she saw in him; Agent Barton was a little too immature for her. Agent Coulson was almost always seen in the company of Mr. Stark now as the two were always dealing with some S.H.I.E.L.D. issue or another. Fitz though, that was probably the one that hurt the most. He hardly left the lab he shared with Doctor Banner now, even to eat or sleep. Worst though, it seemed like he had completely forgotten about her and their budding relationship since they got here. The thought hurt more than she expected it would.

If she was honest with herself – a surprisingly difficult task to do – she had to admit she was jealous of Doctor Banner. It wasn’t the man’s fault that he could hold Fitz’s attention far easier than she ever could and she knew she wasn’t being fair to Doctor Banner, but Simmons knew she borderline hated the man.

Simmons heaved a deep sigh and rubbed at her face, mainly to stop herself from crying.

“Agent Simmons?” a voice asked from the door.

Simmons jumped up and looked at the door. Mr. Stark was leaning on the door frame looking cool and collected as always, but his face pinched in confusion as he looked at her, “Agent, is everything ok? You don’t look so good.”

Simmons looked down at the floor, embarrassed that he had caught her in a bought of self-pity, and said, “Sorry, Commander, I just… I was thinking about something is all. I’m fine now.”

Mr. Stark hummed and walked over to her, “Agent Simmons, look at me,” she flinched at the tone in his voice and complied with his order, “I’m not a fool, Agent Simmons, you’ve been very depressed for some time now and I’m worried about it. What’s wrong?”

Simmons shook her head, “You’ll think I’m just being a silly girl.”

Mr. Stark laughed at that, “I don’t know how Commander Fury use to manage you guys, but I’m not him. If whatever is bothering you; be it professional or personal problems; is enough to get you so down in the dumps then I see it as my job as your boss to help you fix the problem as best I can. Now if you really don’t want to talk about it with me for whatever reason, that’s fine, simply say so and I’ll walk away now, but I want to help you.”

Simmons looked at him for a minute debating with herself is she should bother someone as high up the chain as the Commander with her problem, but eventually she decided that if he wanted to know then what the hell. Getting it off her chest might help a little bit.

So they sat down on the couch and Simmons told him everything. Mr. Stark was quiet for the whole time, only interrupting a few times to ask for clarification on a few things, and by the end Simmons was surprised to note that she did feel a little better.

Mr. Stark was silent for a moment after she finished, lost in thought. Eventually he said, “I could see how that would make you feel so bad. hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but it sounds like what you need right now is just someone to pay you some attention with nothing else in the way. If I thought it make a difference I’d try going and talking to Agent Fitz, but I don’t honestly think he’d listen right now.”

Simmons laughed softly at that, “Honestly, having someone all to myself even just for a night to remember I’m there would be nice, and I agree with you that Fitz wouldn’t listen. I thank you for listening to me now; I actually do feel a little better now.”

Mr. Stark smiled at him, “I’m happy to hear that you’re feeling better. As for having someone to yourself all night, I know I might be a poor substitute for him, but I do have the night off and Pepper is out of town on a meeting for Stark Industries. How about I take you out for a night on the town? You could pick where we go.”

Simmons looked at him, “Are you sure Ms. Potts wouldn’t have a problem with that? I don’t want to offend her or anything, I rather like her.”

Mr. Stark smiled wider at her, “If I call her and explain it all I’m sure she will be fine with it. So would you want to do something with me tonight?”

Simmons gave him a very grateful smile, “Yes, I would. How about dinner at a nice restaurant, and then skating at Central Park or something? I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Mr. Stark nodded, “I can do that. Give me about 30 minutes or so to call Pepper and tell her, and get us a table at my favorite restaurant here; I really think you’ll love it. You can go get changed while I do that and we can leave right after. Sound good?”

Simmons blinked her brown furring in confusion, “Um… Do I need to get all dressed up for a black tie place?”

Mr. Stark shook his head, “No. A nice pair of jeans and a top will do. It’s not a very expensive place that I have in mind, but the Avengers and I will eat there whenever we can and the place is always clean, and the owners are nice people.”

Simmons nodded, “Ok, Commander Stark. I’ll go get changed now. This will probably be a little weird but I thank you for all of this.”

Mr. Stark nodded in return, “Of course, and please, for tonight, call me Tony, Jemma. We’re not doing this are Commander and Agent but as friends.”

Simmons wrinkled her noise at the use of her first name, but let it slide and headed to her room to get changed out of her pajama pants.

Half an hour later she meets Mr. St… Tony at the door and they left, no one even batting an eye at the odd pair.

When Simmons reflected on the night later she thought it was probably time most fun she had in years. Tony took her to a Shawarma restaurant that the Avenger frequented. After they had eaten and shared comical stories back and forth; Simmons would never forget the story of how Tony had found this place; they left for Central Park, but found it was too warm for skating so the ice was too thin, so instead Tony took to her all the sights around New York.

They stayed out a little later than the meant to and by the time they got back to the tower it was pushing midnight. They were as quiet as they could be walking into the tower in case anyone was asleep, but they got a little surprise when they opened the door. Fitz was waiting in the hall, looking angry enough to kill.

Before either of them could say anything to him, Fitz walked over and punched Mr. Stark in the mouth as hard as he could, somehow splitting his lip making Simmons cry out his name in shock.

As Mr. Stark reeled back Fitz grabbed Simmons by the hand and stormed off down the hall dragging her along behind him. Simmons heard laughter behind them, and heard Agent Coulson ask, “What the hell happened?”

Of course the laughed only got louder and Agent Barton responded, “Fitz just deck our darling Commander in the mouth!”

Simmons twisted her body so she could look down the hall and make sure Mr. Stark was really ok. He was still standing by the door with a smile on his face, taking the paper towel that Agent Romanov offered him. As he looked up and caught Simmons eye he smiled wider and winked at her.

Simmons blinked with a start as she realized Mr. Stark had planned all of this perfectly, right down to how Fitz would react when he found out Mr. Stark had taken her on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any ideas for a Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, and if you want a prompt filled just leave it in a comment and I will try to fill it out or at least respond to you and tell you why I can't fill it.


End file.
